


Drowning the Sorrows

by Kalika45



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalika45/pseuds/Kalika45
Summary: The aftermath of Val's assault and the days following
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is right after Val's assault and Cherri comforting him

Angel was aching, that wasn't uncommon after a shoot or a long night on the street. This was the first time he ached because of Val though. Val had been less than impressed when Angel refused him and decided to make it ** **explicitly** ** clear what happened when he was told no. Val had used sex as a punishment.

Normally when Angel had to partake in something he didn't enjoy he made sure he was high as fuck so he could focus on that rather then what he was doing, whether it be fucking some broad who was willing to pay double the rate for an hour with him, or some guy who'd spend the time throwing slurs. 

He didn't bother knocking before opening the door to Cherri's flat, "Hey sugar mind if I crash here?"

"Angie you know I don't mind but why..." Cherri stopped, "You look like shit, what happened?"

Angel let out a choked laugh, "Val...he didn't take to kindly to being told no and he..." he stopped, "He raped me Cherri...he used the one thing I love as a punishment." 

Cherri's eye flashed and she held out her hand, "Alright let's get you into the shower and I'll loan you some of my clothes."  _ and burn the ones you’re wearing _

Angel didn't take the hand, just heading to the bathroom, turning the water to near scalding and leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor. He stayed in there a long time, finally letting himself cry and when he finished he changed into the neatly folded clothes, pretending that the red in his eyes was from the drugs

"Hey Angie, you want something to eat or just bed?" Cherri asked from the couch

"Bed...I'm crashing pretty hard" he followed her to the bedroom, all but collapsing and curling in on himself.

"You wanna talk about it, Angie? Or anything really." she placed a hand on his back, pretending she didn't notice the silent sobs.

"I don't know what I’m supposed to do...I thought he cared. He's gotten mad before he's never done this though." He turned to face her, taking her hand, "It hurts so much, I want it to go away. I want to forget any of this happened because I have to go back to him." His voice quivered, "I don't want to go back." 

"You can stay here a few days, you know you're always welcome here."

He laughed bitterly, "If I miss work he'll send me to the streets. After that, I don't want to have to suck some randos dick. At least I know the people at work."

Cherri sighed, Angel had a point. Val was known for his very strict schedule, "On your days off, and when you're done work come back here okay? Just...try to avoid being alone with him." Though if Val wanted Angel alone, he’d get angel alone.

"I'll do my best sugar," he yawned, "I better get my beauty sleep. You're not going anywhere right?" 

"You know I'd never leave my best guy." 

"You're the best Cherri...thanks." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes back to work hoping he can avoid Val

Angel was up and in the studio before the sun rose the next morning. He was due to start the shoot at nine and once it was done he was free for the day. He just had to get through one shoot. With any luck contact with Val would be minimal and he could just go about his day as normal. Still the thought of taking part in the shoot at all sent jolts of terror down his spine. He was scared of his own job now...another thing that was stolen from him. If this interfered with is work he'd only get in more trouble, or worse, fired and thrown on the streets. Nothing was more dangerous than being a demon without an overlords protection. Angel glanced at the clock sure it was minutes before his shoot, only for it to read "6:39" 

With a few hours to kill he curled up in bed with Fat Nuggets, "Sorry for disappearing on ya last night Nuggs...I'll bring you with me today" he promised, stroking the pigs head, smiling at the kisses from his concerned pet, "I'm gonna be alright. It'll take a lot more than that to get me down for good. I just gotta keep moving forward."

The pair was interrupted by a knock, followed by a stream of light entering the room, Nuggets leaping off the bed and hiding in the corner, "Angel cakes, you disappeared last night" The sultry voice caused the spider demon to freeze, "I came back with something to eat and you were gone, didn’t bother leaving a note and you left your phone behind" his fingers trailed up Angel's leg. Angel forced himself to stay relaxed, "I was worried about you." 

"I'm sorry for worrying ya boss I just needed air and I ran into a friend and I began crashing from the high so I spent the night with her." Angel hadn't turned to face him, it was taking every ounce of strength not to tremble.

Val flipped him over and grabbed his chin tightly, "Angel you know I have little appreciation for lies. Next time you run, leave a note." He released Angels chin and instead laid down beside Angel, pulling him close "I cancelled your shoot, by the way, you'll work a double tomorrow to make up for it. Don't get any ideas though, you aren't leaving the studio until I give you the go-ahead, you're staying close to me, understood?" he stroked Angels hair.

"Yes Val" Angel felt sick, every touch made his skin crawl and he wanted nothing more than to push Val away, to escape the confines of this place. This was a personal Hell.

Angel could remember how some people imagined hell to be adapted to the sinner, so they'd experience their worst pain. Here he was in Hell, he could be openly gay, he had a career in sex, arguably he could be himself, but like before he was trapped, most of his money went to Vall who essentially owned him, he was forced to sleep with women on occasion, sex had grown to be his job rather than something he could enjoy and somebody who he thought cared took away one of the few things he could enjoy about sex who was now keeping him away from his only support. 

"I'm not going to hurt you as long as you're good so you should just relax and enjoy the attention you've always wanted from me" Val said his soft voice contrasting the implied threat. If Angel wasn't good Val wouldn't hesitate to hurt him again.

Angel fought against his instinct and moved closer to Val, burying his face in the soft fur, "I know you won't. It just scared me last night" 

Val scoffed, "You're being dramatic, worse has been done to you." he stroked Angel’s hair, before tilting his chin up giving him a poisonous smile "You'll get over it." 

Angel forced himself to smile, "You're right Mista Valentino. I'm already starting to feel better" 

"Good boy" he purred before he pulled Angel into a kiss which he reluctantly returned. 

Val pulled away, "Well I've got work to do, get some rest. We wouldn't want a slip-up tomorrow" Val chuckled and left the room. 

From his bed Angel could hear the door lock.


End file.
